1. Field
The disclosure relates generally cases and, in particular embodiments, to protective cases for mobile electronic communication devices.
2. Background
Mobile electronic communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, or the like, typically contain sensitive and/or delicate electronics or other components. These devices can be subject to physical abuse and risks of damages from handling of the devices, especially given the portable nature of the devices (e.g., dropping of the devices, or otherwise subjecting the devices to physical shocks or other damage, etc.). Mobile electronic communication devices typically include housings that can withstand a certain level of physical shock. However, in an effort to improve aesthetics, the housings are typically designed to have finishes that look appealing, but often at the compromise of structural integrity. A nicely finished housing can be more prone to damage, including slight blemishes that may be more noticeable on such finishes. For example, the housings for some smart phones are finished with a highly polished metal back panel. Dents and/or scratches on the finished panel can be highly noticeable. Accordingly, a protective case that encloses some or the entire mobile electronic communication device can provide an additional level of protection to the sensitive electronics and the housing of the mobile electronic communication device.